Begin Again
by princessjasmine12
Summary: A short fic to tide Ezria fans over until 3x01.
1. Chapter 1

**There might be a few of these out there, but I could not let this go. I absolutely cannot wait for season 3. And after that promo… Ezria's love is gonna be ****the death of me.**

**I spent literally like an hour debating whether to make this rated T or M. There is going to be some M content but I'll make it very clear before that happens in case you don't want to read it and it won't be until the next chapter. I just didn't want to put up two versions of the same fic with different ratings. This is probably going to be a two shot. Then again, you guys know me by now, my one shots end up as thirty chapters stories… cough cough late nights cough. **

**Ezria are just so perfect. **

Ezra's POV

I knew I was asking for trouble as I stood in front of the Montgomery house, but I didn't have a choice. Today was my one-year anniversary with Aria and there was no way I wasn't going to see her today. No matter what her parents said.

Aria had no idea what I was back in Rosewood; let alone what I was planning for today. When I had told her that I might not be able to come back to Rosewood for Labor Day weekend, I could clearly hear the disappointment laced throughout her voice that she tried so desperately to hide. I promised that I would plan a special weekend for us when I was free. Little did she know, lying to her about it had all been part of my plan to surprise her.

I took a deep breath as I finally rang the doorbell. A moment later, Ella opened the door.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to take Aria out today. Would that be okay?" I asked cautiously, unsure of how she would react. Although Ella was mostly accepting of my relationship with Aria, I knew that it did not hurt to be too careful.

"Any particular reason why?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Today marks our one year anniversary."

"Wow, to think the two of you have been together this long…" Ella trailed off.

"I know. Neither of us ever would have imagined it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ella, we've been through everything and we're still together."

Ella smiled at me before replying. "She's right upstairs."

I headed towards the stairs but Ella stopped me. "Make sure she's home by midnight. She's still a teenager, Ezra." Ella reminded me.

"Of course." I assured her.

I headed up the stairs and stopped outside Aria's room. I knocked lightly before opening the door.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice exclaim.

Aria threw her arms around my neck as I embraced her tightly.

"Happy anniversary love." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned back to look at me before crushing her lips against mine. She tightened her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her back, pressing her closer against me. We parted a moment later, remembering that her mother was right downstairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Aria walked over to her dresser and grabbed her purse. "Where?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I smiled.

I took her hand in mine as we walked down the stairs and towards the front door.

"No later than midnight, Ezra!" Ella reminded me from the kitchen.

Aria shook her head in annoyance as she pulled me out the door.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Aria asked, five minutes later.

I remained silent for a moment as I pulled into the near vacant parking lot.

"I through we could recreate the date." I smiled proudly.

"I wouldn't call it a date…" Aria said wearily, as she realized where we were. "We ended the night in the bathroom."

"Hey," I said playfully. "We've made some good memories here!"

"You're right." She smiled. "Let's go."

I followed her inside as we sat down at a booth together.

Aria's POV

"Everyday while you were my teacher, I couldn't wait until we could do this." I closed my eyes in bliss at finally getting what we had been wanting for so long. "Sitting across from you in public and no one saying a word."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." He laughed.

As I looked around the pub, I could not help but smile as I spotted the woman's bathroom on the other side of the room.

"You know…" I began as I took his hand in mine from across the table.

"Hmm?" Ezra asked languidly, looking at me intently.

My eyes flickered over to the other side of the pub. "If we're going to recreate the date, I think there's a few more events that need to happen."

"Is that so?" Ezra brushed his leg against mine under the table.

I tried my hardest to stop the blush that was forming on my cheeks from his touch and my boldness.

"If I remember correctly…" I bit my bottom lip, my eyes never leaving his.

"You do realize that means you won't be getting your cheeseburger, right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I deliberately licked my lips before responding. "I think what I got last time was a lot better than a cheeseburger."

"I'd have to agree." Ezra said huskily.

Two minutes later, he had hoisted me up onto the counter in the girls' bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face to mine. Our lips met in heated kiss, filled with all the passion that had been building up since we had arrived here.

Ezra tore his lips away from mine for a moment. "You're still tiny enough to fit up here perfectly."

"Hey, it wouldn't be recreating the date now, if I couldn't, right?"

Ezra kissed me quickly before replying. "Right."

Our lips met again with a heated intensity as I felt Ezra's hand slowly begin to trail up my leg. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues caressed each other for a moment before beginning to hungrily explore each other's mouths. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as I pulled him even closer to me, wanting to feel more of him. His hand caressed the inside of my thigh as I kissed him harder and deeper.

…PLL…

We had driven back to his apartment with four hours to kill before he would have to take me home. We had settled on our nightly tradition of a random movie as we cuddled up together on the couch.

My head was resting on his chest as Ezra gently stroked his fingers through my hair. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him.

I still had not told him about everything that had happened with Mona and A, months ago. He knew something had happened, hell, all of Rosewood knew, but he didn't know the whole story, let alone anything about A.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him; I did, completely. It just scared me not knowing what Mona would do once she found out I had told him about A.

"Ezra..." I whispered, my mind racing like crazy. I knew I had to tell him; I just had no idea how he would react. Especially since I had been keeping something like this from him for so long.

I looked up from the movie playing on the screen. Ezra noticed my sudden change in demeanor and looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ezra brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to figure out a way to explain what I wanted to tell him with the right words.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Ezra was obviously able to see the fear in my eyes because he grabbed the remote beside us and muted the movie.

"Aria?" He pulled me closer to him and ran his fingers delicately through my hair in a comforting manner.

"I know... You've been waiting for me to explain everything that happened with Mona..." I paused as I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions.

He shook his head as he gently rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready or if you don't want to. It's ok." He assured me.

"No." I shook my head. "I have to."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears as all the memories of the living hell my life had been while Mona had been torturing us.

"I've been keeping this from you for so long..."

Ezra watched me, patiently waiting for me to continue.

I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes as I struggled to find the courage to speak. "Ezra..." I whispered again, brokenly. As our eyes locked together, neither one of us dared to break the intense gaze we were sharing.

"For the past year, Mona's been..." I took a deep breath, trying to steady my ragged breath but failing.

The tears that had been building in my eyes finally spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks.

"It's ok, Aria. Whatever happened is over. It's all over now." He began to rub my back soothingly.

"Mona was stalking me and my friends. She made us do things to hurt each other and the people we loved..."

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but quickly hid his look of curiosity, clearly knowing it would be better not to ask for details.

"She was the most cruel to Hanna, for obvious reasons; she hit her with a damn car! And she told my mom about my dad's affair, she told Emily's parents that Emily was gay..." I trailed off, afraid of how Ezra would react to the last piece of information I had.

I closed my eyes in fear at his reaction before speaking again. "She knew about us too. She threatened me a few times about spilling our secret."

Ezra remained silent for a moment, probably in shock, before he asked in a weak voice, "How?"

"A knows everything." I said simply, as another tear slid down my face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this so far, I promise to update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! : CheyeM1287, EzriaAddicted, hiding,my,heart, sandra1992, bite-me-im-irish, anonymous, livelaughluv9676, thehelloitsme, HarrylovesGinny09, jills, xonessienichole, and lucianfan! **

**Reminder: This becomes M later on; there's a warning before it happens. **

**FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL EZRIA'S ANNIVERSARY! LOVE**

Aria's POV

"It's just… so scary. Knowing that Mona did all that to us. That she had that much power over us." My voice shook as I tried to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "I still can't help but flinch every time my phone rings, thinking it's a message from A."

Ezra ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. "You're still safe, Aria." I closed my eyes as Ezra gently kissed my forehead. "She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore."

I rested my head on Ezra's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to my hairline. "I hate that you had to go through all of that alone."

"I couldn't tell you." I said quietly. His words caused the tears that were forming in my eyes to spill down my cheeks. I tried to hold back the sobs that were taking over me as the memories of how much Mona hurt us and tortured us flooded back into my mind.

I had been so lucky. Out of the four of us, Mona had been the least cruel to me. The worst thing she did was telling Ella about Byron's affair and threatening to expose my relationship with Ezra.

I turned my body in his arms so I could face him. "You understand why, though? Don't you?" I asked as I rested my hand against his cheek. "Why I couldn't tell you?" My voice shook as I spoke. My eyes gazed deeply into his, hoping he understood.

"Yes, I do, even though I wish you would have told me. We might have been able to do something about it. We could have stopped her."

I shook my head at his words. "She would have hurt you, Ezra. You don't know what Mona was capable of! I couldn't let anything happen to you!" I cried.

He held me tighter against him as I buried my head into his collarbone as I continued crying quietly.

As I lied there in Ezra's arms, I could not help but think of Emily. Poor Emily. Losing Maya was devastating for her. She had put up a strong front and pretended to be okay, but I knew that deep down she was heartbroken. My body shook as the tears began falling faster down my cheeks. I held Ezra tighter against me, scared to even wonder what would happen to me if I ever lost him.

Maya was dead. She was never coming back.

When Ezra left to his parent's house, I knew he would come back eventually. When he went to New York while he still worked at Rosewood high, I knew he had to come back at some point. I knew that if he truly loved me, he would come back.

But Emily… Emily was in love with Maya, and now Maya's gone.

I tried to control my rapid breathing as I closed my eyes. I had to think of the here and now. Being here, with Ezra's arms wrapped around me.

A shrill ringing caused my thoughts to come to an abrupt pause. I reluctantly got up from Ezra's lap and dug through my purse for my phone.

_New Text Message _ flashed in big letters on the screen.

My heart skipped a beat as I felt another tear fall from my eyes. This was how all the torturing began. With one short text message. To me.

"Aria?" Ezra asked cautiously. "What is it?"

He came up behind me and rested his hand on my back.

I opened it up, completely unsure as to what the message would say.

_Come home before midnight. Mom._

I let out the breath I had been holding as I placed my phone back into my bag. I turned around to face Ezra.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"For ruining our anniversary. It's supposed to be a happy day, and I kind of ruined it." I admitted, gesturing to the couch where I had been crying not five minutes ago.

"No." Ezra shook his head. "You didn't ruin it. If anything, you made me fall in love with you even more." He whispered passionately.

We shared a love filled look for a moment. He was so beautiful. Those blue eyes were electrifying and enticing.

"Thank you for today." I gave him a small smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his hands at my waist as he pulled my body closer to his.

I lightly caressed his cheek, my fingers running lightly over the stubble that had formed there.

As he moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his hot and heavy breath fanning my face. "Happy anniversary, Aria." He whispered before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands cupped my cheeks as I lightly held onto his wrists while he kissed me. His tongue traced my lower lip, silently begging for permission to enter my mouth, as I happily obliged, granting him entrance. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my back, bringing me closer to him.

***Now it get's M***

His hands reached down under my thighs as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. Our bodies were pressed together closely enough that I could feel his hardness pressing against me. Effortlessly, he walked over towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He gently laid me down onto the comforter, however, before he could climb on top of me, I stopped him and sat up on the bed. I pulled back slightly to smile at him, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes before our mouths met again in a heated kiss. I quickly untied his tie before tossing it carelessly to the ground. His hands reached down to my waist and he slipped one hand under my shirt. He began to lightly rub the pads of his thumb over the side of my stomach before he let his hands crawl a little further up my shirt. I felt myself becoming wet as our tongues teased each other endlessly.

I reached for the top button of his shirt and slowly began popping the buttons open. Our kiss became slow and hard as I pushed the material off of his shoulders, exposing his bare chest. His hands reached for the hem of my shirt as he pulled it up and over my head before tossing it to the floor. I reached for the button of his jeans before popping it open. I began pushing them down his legs as he kicked them off onto the floor. I slowly ran my hand down the front of his chest, the smell of his cologne filling my nose.

I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs as my body ached for his touch. I needed him. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

Ezra's lips were hot against my skin as he began placing open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone. My nipples were burning and tingling from the sensation of his mouth on my skin. Ezra's hands reached for the clasp of my bra as he expertly unhooked it. I kissed him hungrily as I let the bra fall from my shoulders and onto the bed. I pushed it aside, letting it fall to the floor.

My mouth met his again with a heated intensity as he prodded my mouth open with his tongue. All my thoughts became fuzzy as our tongues eagerly explored each other's mouths. My hands twined around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He kissed me harder and deeper, our mouths glued furiously to each other's. I ran my hand down his abs again, my fingers lightly tracing over each muscle.

Another moan escaped my lips as I savored the feeling of his body against mine. Of his lips so forcefully against mine.

As he pushed me back onto the bed, I pulled him down with me. There was no way I was letting him get away from me. His hand slowly ran up my leg and I squirmed beneath him as I felt his hand graze my inner thigh. I moaned into his mouth as his hand slowly moved higher and higher until he reached the hem of my lacy underwear. In one swift movement, he pulled the thin piece of fabric off my body, leaving me completely exposed to him.

I reached for his boxers and pushed them down his hips. I could see the love and lust burning in his eyes as he kicked them to the floor. He climbed on top of me; careful not to let me feel any of his weight. Our lips met again in a deep, sensual, kiss. His hand came up to cup one of my breasts as I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I arched myself into his palm as he took the bud into his mouth, nipping and tugging at the sensitive skin. He pinched and tugged at the nipple, causing my body to writher from pleasure before moving to the other breast and continuing the same ministrations. He placed open mouthed kisses down the valley between my breasts before moving down towards my flat stomach and doing the same. I moaned from the sensation as I felt the throbbing become more unbearable. I needed him. Now.

All of a sudden, his mouth was hot and harsh against mine. I kissed him back eagerly, loving the feeling of his mouth so roughly against mine. This kiss was different. It wasn't as loving and light as the usual ones he gave me. This kiss was hot and rough. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. My hands clawed at his waist, my nails practically digging into his skin, as I pulled him closer to me. One of his hands came up to graze my cheek while the other trailed languidly down my arm.

He kissed me hungrily, our tongues meeting in a passionate battle for dominance. I turned over so I could lie on top of him. He effortlessly flipped us over as he realized what I was trying to do. I crawled on top of his him as I kissed him all over his body. I began at his forehead, then moved down to his cheeks, before kissing the corners of his mouth. I smiled as I purposely skipped over his mouth, loving that I was torturing him. A groan escaped his lips from his frustration. I ignored him, and continued kissing down his body.

I peppered light kisses down his neck before moving down to his chest. I ran my hands up and down his perfectly toned abs before I let my hands roam further down his body.

As I neared his hardness, Ezra suddenly pushed my hands away and flipped us over once again. His mouth came down onto mine roughly once again. I lightly nibbled on his lower lip before he shoved his tongue into my mouth before lightly caressing mine with his own.

His fingers lightly trailed the inside of my thigh before he lifted my leg and kissed the inside of my thigh. He slowly parted me open before letting his fingertips lightly graze over my enlarged pink clitoris. He plunged one finger deep inside of me as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, his finger getting thoroughly soaked.

He cupped one of my breasts in his other hand again as a gasp escaped my lips against his. Our heavy breathing filled the room as I kissed him slowly and hard once again, my fingers tangling in his hair.

I groaned at the loss of contact when Ezra quickly removed his finger. I moaned at the sight of him licking his finger clean of my juices. He dipped his head down to the valley between my breasts, placing hot kisses along the sensitive skin, before moving down my stomach. I sat up on my elbows as I watched him. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter just thinking about what he was about to do to me.

He looked up at me for a moment, as if asking for permission. I nodded, before I felt his mouth on me. He began licking and sucking my hard clitoris as I screamed out in ecstasy. My fingers tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to me, as he began licking me faster, waiting for me to cum. I moaned loudly as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of me, as my body shook violently. His tongue sped up inside of me as I felt myself getting lost in a wave of pleasure. My inner walls tightened up around his moving tongue as I finally reached my orgasm. My body shook with pleasure as he licked up the rest of my sweet cum juice.

I pulled his body back up to mine as I kissed him heatedly, tasting myself on his lips. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, as it had done many times before. His soft lips moved roughly against mine as I wrapped my hand around his cock to stroke him. He shuddered from my touch before knocking my hand away as a groan escaped his lips.

"No." He groaned. "Not tonight."

He climbed back on top of me as my fingers dug into his sides, pulling him closer to me. I kissed him harder and deeper as our tongues played with each other endlessly. I needed more. I could not get enough. As Ezra's hand ran slowly down my stomach, my body shivered from his touch. The throbbing between my legs intensified, as I arched my body up against his. His dick was thick and swollen, and from the look in his eyes I knew that he needed this now just as much as me. I gasped as his hardness pressed against my core. He ducked his head down and kissed the patch of dark hair as I bucked my hips upwards on impulse. He moved back over me as he kissed me deeply and sensually as I spread open my legs. The throbbing became unbearable as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, unable to wait any longer. I needed him inside of me.

I watched impatiently as he took his time before he leaned down to kiss me, our mouths glued aggressively to each other's once again. I kissed him hungrily as I felt his hardness press against my core. I spread my legs further apart, allowing him to position himself between them. His hands gripped my waist as he lowered himself onto me before pushing into me completely. I moaned as I squeezed my walls around him, feeling just as complete as I did the first time we had made love. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me as he placed a long and delicate kiss on my lips, waiting for me to adjust to his size. As he broke the kiss for a moment, I could feel his hot and heavy breath on my face. He leaned down to kiss me once again as he began thrusting into me, as I moaned against his lips.

He let out a loud groan as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. As I tightened my legs around his waist, he buried himself even deeper into me.

He pulled out completely before thrusting into me once again, this time more slowly than before. Our bodies slowly rocked back and forth with each other as his hands gripped my waist, crushing my body against his. Low cries escaped my lips as he thrusted over and over into me. His mouth found my breasts once again as he began licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. I moaned loudly in pleasure as he sped up his thrusting. I pushed myself up harder into him, as he went deeper and deeper into me. The feeling of him inside my clammy walls was indescribable. My hands ran up and down his chest as I spread my legs even further apart, allowing him to go even further inside of me. He thrusted hard into me again, causing me to get even wetter, as a scream escaped my lips. His mouth quickly met mine, muffling my screams. My inner walls squeezed around him harder and harder as he plunged himself into me again and again.

Our groans and moans filled the room as our sweaty bodies clung to each other, rising and falling rhythmically with each calculated thrust. I grinded down onto him harshly as our tongues continued teasing each other endlessly. I squeezed my walls tightly around him as he continued thrusting deeply into me. Over and over again he plunged himself into me, going deeper and deeper each time. Our mouths met roughly in a heated frenzy. I began contracting around him as I felt him pulsating inside of me, getting ready to cum. Our heavy breathing, deep panting, and loud moans filled the apartment. He thrusted into me harder as my body began to convulse with my impending orgasm, my inner walls tightening over him. I kissed him feverishly, as I squeezed around him over and over again as he thrusted into me fiercely, hitting just the right spot to make waves of pleasure surge through my body at each thrust. I crushed my body closer against him as we both desperately sought release. I came over and over again as I clenched him, riding out my orgasm. Shrill cries fell from my lips as the pain and pleasure intensified. A white hot sensation shot through my body as Ezra came inside of me. He thrusted into me again as my body shook violently from multiple orgasms. He cried out my name before he came inside of me once again. I climaxed for the final time, a shrill scream escaping my lips, my body trembling over and over again before finally going limp.

Ezra collapsed on top of me, resting his head on my chest. My heart was beating so loudly, there was no doubt he couldn't hear it. He made a move to remove himself from me, but before he could, I grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to me, wanting to bask in the feeling of having him inside of me for a few moments longer. I brushed my fingers lightly across his jawline before he moved his mouth to mine, kissing me long and sensually. He pulled out of me a moment later as he wrapped his arms around me and held my body against his. He pulled the sheets over our naked bodies.

I smiled up at him, as he brushed a few stray hairs away from my face.

"You're so beautiful, Aria." He whispered hoarsely, his gorgeous blue eyes never leaving mine.

I interlaced our fingers together as our legs tangled themselves together beneath the bed sheets.

"I love you, Ezra." I whispered as I kissed him softly one last time on the lips.

"You too, Aria. Happy anniversary."

_Fin. _

**Hope you guys liked this! Please review! **


End file.
